Baby, Beth and Me
by amukay
Summary: Months after a fumbling one-night stand, the heroin addict and mother of ten month old baby Jackson leaves. Thirty-something Daryl Dixon is suddenly left to raise his baby by himself. College freshman Beth Greene has just moved in next door with her sister and Maggie's boyfriend Glenn. Sparks fly as Daryl and Beth struggle to balance babies, romance and overbearing siblings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I posted a prompt on tumblr for this fic and got persuaded to start writing it. I really hope you all like it. It's definitely a slice-of-life kinda story. But I love romance, don't worry about that.

.

.

.

"Here, Beth, c'mon and help me with this box," Maggie said, struggling to pass down a box marked 'Kitchen.'

Beth Greene was moving out. Only eighteen years old and she was off to the local college, to major in English. Beth knew people said some real harsh things about the job prospects for those who studied English at college, but she just loved writing and that was all she had ever wanted to do. Resting the heavy box on the ground, Beth paused for a moment to look at her new home.

Beth was moving in to a small three bedroom house with a cute backyard just a ten minute drive from college. It was a quiet part of town, which suited her just fine. Maggie, her elder sister, was also moving in as well as Maggie's boyfriend Glenn, who managed a local pizza restaurant. Glenn had already moved in all of his stuff a week earlier, spotting out the best house to rent for the two girls. Glenn had wanted to live nearer his place of work and Maggie wanted to escape the farm. It was perfect.

As for Beth... the only way Hershel was letting her move out at all was if she went with Maggie. Glenn was a welcome bonus.

Glenn was something of a god in the Greene extended family. Glenn had gone from being referred to by Hershel as 'that unusual Asian man' to 'my dear boy Glenn' in a matter of weeks. All of their cousins, aunts and uncles were astonished that there was a boy Maggie was dating who Hershel actually _liked_ and was even moving in with her, with Hershel's full blessing.

This living arrangement was perfect for Hershel. Maggie finally got to move in with her boyfriend, but had Beth there to keep things proper. Beth could go off to college but not be too far away from her family. Maggie would also help keep Beth away from trouble. Hershel had heard all about those corrupting college parties, filled with underage, drunk and promiscuous students. Maggie had told him. Back in her rebellious phase, Maggie had delighted in winding up her father in any way possible, including filling him in on all the seedy and unhinged happenings at college.

"You got ya timetable all sorted?" Maggie asked Beth as they carried two boxes of various kitchenware inside the house.

"Yeah, introductory lecture tomorrow then classes start on Tuesday." Beth replied. "I'm kinda nervous."

"You'll do great," Maggie said. "I'm real proud of ya actually going off to college. Of course, I'm forgetting you've got daddy wrapped around your little finger."

"I do not!" interjected Beth, dropping her box on the kitchen counter with a little too much force.

Maggie snorted. "It took you a week to persuade him to let you go to college. It took me a year. Not that going has done me much good... I don't think he's forgiven me for dropping out yet."

"Poor Shawn, all alone with daddy," Beth sighed, thinking of her big brother. "I hope daddy isn't too demanding on him. He's gonna be so needy without us there."

"Shawn'll be fine," Maggie soothed. "He loves farming and, with us gone, he'll have so much to do it'll keep him busy."

Beth nodded, sorting through the box in front of her. Shawn had always been happy on the farm; he didn't have this yearning for something _more_ like Beth and Maggie did. Everyone had been surprised when Beth had announced she wanted to go to college. That was exactly what annoyed her. She was expected to just settle down with some nice boy like Jimmy, get married and have babies. It wasn't that Beth _didn't_ want those things, it was just that she wanted to experience a little bit of life outside the farm too. How else would she know what really made her happy?

"Hi babe," Glenn said, coming into the kitchen. "What do we wanna do with these?" he asked, holding up a giant stuffed unicorn and an equally enormous lavender bear, who was missing one eye. Beth giggled. Maggie wasn't really the sentimental kind, but she had slept with Sparkles and Lily for far longer than she'd ever admit, even at gunpoint.

"Put them in the bedroom?" Maggie said, as if he'd asked a really obvious question.

"Really? You want to put _these_," he replied, shaking the animals in his hands, "In our _bedroom_?"

"Where else would they go?" Maggie asked, her voice edging on dangerous. Beth contented herself with sorting out the cutlery drawer, eyes down. She knew that tone all too well to say anything. It was Glenn's funeral.

"I don't know how I didn't realise," Glenn monotoned. "How dumb of me."

"That's okay sweety," said Maggie, a little too brightly. "Some people just aren't gifted with much common sense."

Glenn groaned and left the room, dragging the toys behind him.

.

.

.

Three hours later and they had gotten most of the boxes inside and some of them unpacked. Maggie was still in the kitchen, in search of a jug to serve up some cool refreshment with. Beth and Glenn were outside together by the van, moving the last of the boxes.

Glenn was reaching down from the van to hand her a box marked "Maggie's"

"Do you know that guy?" Beth asked, wondering if Glenn knew him, pointing at the house next door where their neighbour was kneeling on his driveway, tinkering with the rear wheel of a motorcycle. She had been watching him for a few minutes and found her curiosity peaked. So far she hadn't met any of their neighbours.

"Yeah, I do, actually. Hey man!" Glenn called, waving over at him. The scruffy man looked up, nodded in acknowledgment and stood up, wiping his dirty hands on the back of his jeans.

Beth thought he must have been in his late thirties, but she wasn't sure. He was definitly a lot older than her, at any rate. He had dark shaggy hair and a piercing set of blue eyes. His clothes were very worn; he clearly wasn't in the way of much personal grooming. She couldn't help but notice he was extremely well-build, taking in the the broad shoulders and defined arm muscles. To her extreme annoyance, she found herself blushing.

"Aight, Glenn. Moving shit still?" the man commented. His voice was deep and gravelly, the Georgia accent thick. Beth suddenly wondered if he smoked. Probably.

"Yeah dude," Glenn replied, chuckling. "You wouldn't believe the amount of stuff two women need! I think I might hurl if I see another box of clothes."

"That right?" He replied, looking across at Beth. She hoped he wouldn't be able to tell how pink her cheeks were.

Glenn saw where he was looking and burst out: "Oh sorry! Where are my manners? Yeah, this is my girlfriend's sister Beth. Beth, this is our neighbour Daryl Dixon."

"Nice to meet ya," Beth said, smiling kindly.

Daryl nodded. "Alright," he gruffed briefly, before turning his attention back to Glenn.

Beth looked across at Glenn, who just shrugged.

Daryl's brief response didn't actually trouble Beth like she'd have thought it would. He was clearly a man of very few words. Nothing like her brother Shawn or Jimmy - Beth was used to being around guys who _talked_. Hershel was always keen to discuss his feelings with Beth, even when it wasn't what she wanted to hear. Shawn could ramble on about the Bulldogs for literal hours before he got bored. Lost in her thoughts again (why was she such a daydreamer?!) she suddenly realised the conversation was closing up.

"...I'll check that out, thanks man," Glenn was saying. "Anyway, we best go back to unpacking or Maggie'll freak. Catch ya later?"

"Sure," Daryl replied, turning back towards his motorcycle. "See ya."

Glenn waved and headed inside. Beth threw another glance at Daryl, who was already tinkering away again, before quickly following behind.

.

.

.

As they made it into the kitchen Maggie was stood behind the counter, pouring sweet tea into three glasses. Spotting the two enter, she plopped the jug down. "What took ya so long? If I didn't know better I'd think y'all were slacking off," she said, arms akimbo, acting like she was really mad. The mischief in her eyes gave her away.

"Sorry Mags," Glenn said, leaning in to give her a chaste kiss. "Got chatting to our neighbour."

"Daryl?" Maggie asked as she handed them both a glass of sweet tea. Beth sipped it and sighed happily. Maggie wasn't all that domesticated, but she whipped up the best sweet tea in the whole of Georgia.

"Yeah. He's working on his bike again. The few times I've met him, that's what he's always been doing."

"What does he do?" Beth asked, hoping her voice sounded casual. "What's he like?"

Glenn scratched his chin. "Err, he's one of the mechanics down at Bobby's in town. Pretty chill guy, I think. Lives alone."

That surprised her a little. He was a good looking guy, if a little bit rough. Almost all of the men around his age she knew from her hometown were married or, if they were unlucky, divorced. Had he ever been married?

"I see," Beth replied, looking curious. "Do you like him?"

Glenn grinned. "He seems alright. Keeps himself to himself. I might invite him over for pizza and beer soon. Reckon I could kick his ass at COD!"

Beth laughed. "He don't seem the type to play video games."

"Probably not. It's his neighbourly duty to get beat either way!" Glenn shrugged.

"You seem mighty interested Bethy," said Maggie, looking straight at her sister. Beth shifted uncomfortably. Her sister was too damn good at picking up on things.

"I'm not! I just like to know who my neighbours are," Beth replied, trying to distract them. "I mean, he could be a secret murderer for all we know. I heard that nearly eighty percent of murders are committed by someone close to you. It's always the ones you least expect - just think. Daryl Dixon, _serial killer_."

Maggie and Glenn stared at her, considering what she said. Suddenly, they all burst out laughing. Serial killer indeed.

.

.

.

Beth was finally alone in her room, sorting out some of her things. She was really impressed with Glenn's choice of accommodation - Beth had the sizeable room at the back of the house, with big open windows that overlooked the yard and pale yellow walls. Yellow had always been her favourite colour.

It was so nice to get a bit of peace and quiet. She loved Maggie unconditionally and now loved Glenn too for quite his own sake, but it was a bit wearing living with a couple still in their honeymoon phase. Maggie and Glenn were quite tactile and fairly unashamed about public displays of affection. Beth couldn't imagine just leaping on her boyfriend in front of other people; those kind of things were meant to be private. Jimmy'd never done more than hold her hand and kiss her cheek in public. Still, it was the only way daddy was gonna let her go to college so she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Nearly nineteen she might be, but she rather suspected that she was always gonna be her daddy's little baby, even when she was eventually raising her own babies. It was both terrifying and exilerating to think it was her first day at college tomorrow. It was only an introductory lecture, but it was the start of the next few years of her life. She thought of her friends back at the farm, most of whom had gotten jobs straight out of high school. Should she have just stayed behind and saved all this hassle?

No, she wanted independence. There was no way she was giving up on this, not yet.

As Beth flatpacked another box, lost in her thoughts, she heard the sound of banging and cursing come drifting through the open window. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere nearby, most likely one of the neighbours.

_"Fuckin' thing! I mean - oh hell Jax, close ya ears."_

_"Why won't you build yourself, ya piece of crap!"_

It couldn't be anyone other than Daryl. Curiosity peaked, Beth edged to the window to look out into his garden. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Daryl was stood in his garden, front of a half-build high chair, huffing and cursing, as he tried to interpret something on the piece of paper he was holding, presumably assembly instructions. Sat on the picnic table behind him was a chubby baby in blue overalls who was cackling at Daryl and clapping his hands together.

_"Ya know what Jax, I'm building this thing for you, so stop laughin'!" _

The baby couldn't have been more than a year old. He was so cute. Ruddy red cheeks, blond hair and bright blue eyes. Just like Daryl's... Damn, Daryl was a father? He didn't look the type to already have kids. She knew from Glenn that he lived alone, too, which made her wonder where the mother was. And why hadn't Glenn mentioned Daryl had a baby?

She saw Daryl suddenly throw his scewdriver to the ground before kicking the high chair over, cursing under his breath. The smatter of wood against the patio made the baby shriek with laughter, delighted by his daddy's furious outburst.

Daryl bent over to scoop the giggling baby off the table, smirking.

_"C'mon, idiot, ya daddy is done with this crap."_

.

.

.

A/N: So err... Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for your wonderfully kind reviews and everyone who added this to their alerts/favourites. Oh, in case you don't know, a bundle is ten bags of heroin. Two bundles… well, that would easily kill you.

.

.

.

It was Monday night and Daryl was sat in a booth at Joe's Bar &amp; Grill, opposite his friend Rick Grimes. On Daryl's right was baby Jackson, babbling away in a high chair. That Daryl didn't have to build. Thank christ.

Although he would never say it outloud, Rick had been something of a godsend to Daryl. They'd met a few times before Jackson happened, on account of Merle's brushes with the law, and Daryl had begrudgingly admitted that Rick was a pretty decent guy - for a cop. Just over a month ago, Rick had turned up at Daryl's doorstep with the strangest news.

Rick had been called to a known drug house in the seedy area Bancroft where a scraggly blonde woman, missing two front teeth, had handed him a baby carrier containing a sleeping child and a piece of paper with a name and address on it. The woman, called Cheryl, said the mother had bought two bundles and then made off, saying she wouldn't be back. The baby's name was Jackson and he was nine months old.

Cheryl had then slammed the door on Rick before he'd even had the chance to ask anymore questions. He'd looked down at the piece of paper in his hand and almost had an apoplexy when he saw the name that was written down in scratchy handwriting.

_Daryl Dixon. _

One week later and Daryl had been interviewed, vetted, DNA tested and verified as the father. Rick had gone back and tried to find Cheryl, but she seemed to have moved on. Without her, it was impossible to track Jackson's mother. All Daryl had was her name - LeAnne - and a hazy description of her appearance. It was agreed that Daryl could take full custody of Jackson, on the proviso that he was to have monthly meetings with a CPS officer named Karen, until they were deemed no longer necessary. Rick had helped a very shellshocked Daryl go through all the proceedings and, throughout the process, they'd developed a very close bond. In the initial weeks, Rick's son Carl had come over to babysit some, to help Daryl out while he got his personal life in order. Lori had initially been extremely apprehensive to allow her son to go hang out at the house of a known troublemaker but, one look at baby Jackson, and she had melted.

Back in the restaurant, Rick was plowing through his rump steak, moaning about his partner Shane. "...I mean, I love the guy but he can be such a loose canon. We got called to a domestic at a residence in Oldbrook and he went in there, guns blazing, before taking a moment to assess the situation. Scared this woman, Carol, half to death. The whole thing was so _reckless_."

Daryl shrugged. "He never seemed all that friendly to me. I wouldn't trust him like you do. Not round my wife, if I had one, and definitely not round my kid."

Rick sighed, putting his knife and fork down and leaning back in his seat. "I'll keep an eye on him, that's all I can do."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyway, how's it going with Jackson? He's looking real happy," Rick said, by means of changing conversation. They both look across at baby Jackson who was busy ignoring the two men's tedious conversation, much more concerned with mashing peas into the tray of his high chair.

"Yeah, me and him are doing alright. This little man is a tough one," Daryl chuckled, a faint smile hovering about his lips. "But I'm gonna have to go back to working more hours soon. Bobby is pissed I've taken off three weeks as it is."

"You gonna put him in daycare?" Rick asked, concerned.

"Uh… I mean, I don't _wanna _but unless I can find a real good sitter I'm gonna have to," Daryl shrugged. "Merle, when he actually shows up, is hardly baby proof. Carl's goin' back to school so he won't be about. Anyway, I can't be relying on you guys to keep helping me out when I need it."

Rick shook his head. "Don't you worry about us being put upon none. Carl's been grateful for the extra spending money over the vacation and Lori, well, Lori loves babies. She keeps going on at me for another one as it is. You got a bum deal, suddenly getting stuck with a baby you didn't know about out of nowhere. It's tough to adjust."

"I don't regret _nothin',_" Daryl insisted, a little too fiercely. "I slept with that junkie whore, too high to consider being safe, what happened is my responsibility. I ain't never gonna turn away from that. Jax is mine."

Rick held his hands up, in mock defense. "Alright, alright, I weren't suggestin' you were! Poor Jackson ain't been too blessed with a reliable mother, but he's got more than enough to make up for it in his dad. Hell, I'd be damn proud if you were raising my kid. Couldn't ask for any better."

Daryl looked straight down at the table and made an inarticulate noise in his throat, struggling to cope with Rick's outburst of brotherly love. Rick meant well but he could sometimes be so damn _embarrassing_. Daryl wasn't used to showing much affection to other men; Merle's idea of showing some love was a hard slap on the shoulder.

"Ba ba ba?" Jackson babbled, looking up interestedly at his father's strange behaviour.

Daryl chuckled. "You're right Jax, ya uncle Rick is soft in the head."

"That was _not_ what he was suggesting," Rick grumbled, taking out his wallet to pay.

"Hey - he's my kid. I'm the one who really understands him," Daryl said airily, leaving over to Jackson to undo his bib, which was absolutely covered in mushed peas. "Not my fault he thinks you're a looney."

.

.

.

It was Tuesday and Beth's first day of real classes after her introductory lecture yesterday. She was hoping she'd make some friends today, as so far she only really had Maggie and Glenn to talk to. Beth hadn't even seen Daryl or his baby since she'd moved in on Saturday. When she had asked Glenn why he'd never mentioned Daryl had a baby before, Glenn had just shrugged and said: "I didn't even know he had a kid. Cool," and gone back to playing video games. And that was that.

Maggie, meanwhile, was busy applying for jobs - she'd saved up some cash from working in an athletic clothing shop, but she wanted something a bit different. It had only been a couple of days, but Beth could already tell that she was gonna love this new independence. As for Hershel, it didn't seem like he was quite as convinced.

"Daddy, I gotta go, I've got class," Beth said into her phone as she tried to navigate the corridors of the Humanities building. "I'll be _fine, _stop worrying."

"I love you too. Okay… bye daddy." she sighed and snapped her phone shut, shoving it into her backpack. It was endearing how much Hershel worried about his daughter, but Beth sometimes took it as bit of a sign he didn't think she'd cope by herself, which wasn't as flattering.

She looked down at her schedule again. Room H133. She could see H103 and she'd walked past H113, but where on earth was H133?! Just when she was about to consider giving up and driving back home, a pretty olive skinned girl in white jeans approached her.

"Hey, Beth right?" The girl asked, slightly hesitant.

"Yeah! You're… Molly?" Beth replied, recognising her from the meet and greet lecture yesterday. They'd all had to go round and introduce themselves and state an interesting fact. It had felt like being back in high school. She'd noticed Molly giggling to herself when one of the guys, Luke, had announced his interesting fact as the ability to play the nose flute. He'd already stood up, reaching for his bag, when the professor had hastily told him that a demonstration wasn't really necessary.

"That's right. Seems you _were_ paying attention in our introductory lecture yesterday," Molly grinned.

"I'm pretty good with names, I guess," Beth acknowledged, smiling back.

"Have you got American Literature 101 now too?" Molly asked, frowning down at the schedule in her hand. "I got landed with Professor Brookes. My brother says he's a right hard ass. Even told him so once. Hates teaching freshmen."

Beth groaned. "Well, looks like we're in it together. That's my next class too. Do you know where L133 actually is?"

"I do, I _think_," Molly said hopefully. "Let's go, anyway. If we're late you can blame me."

They walked in the direction the lecture hall, chatting away. Molly was very talkative and easy to get along with. Beth quickly learnt that she had an older brother called Terry who had also studied at the same college and her parents owned the bookshop in town, which also had a coffee shop, where Molly often worked on weekends. She was impressed that Beth had moved out already and, she admitted, extremely envious. Beth had her own reasons for feeling a little jealous - Molly was positively gorgeous, with a trim figure, green eyes and long dark hair. Next to her, Beth felt a little bit like a skinny ghost.

"Alright, where do you wanna sit?" Molly asked, indicating the rows before them. Beth shrugged and made a beeline for the middle rows.

They had just about taken their seats when Professor Brookes cleared his throat, ready to begin his lecture. Beth thought he looked a bit odd, with his wispy combover, oversized tie and pants that only reached his ankles with no socks.

"Good morning class," Professor Brookes' deep voice announced. "Welcome, all of you, to AM101. I hope you enjoy your fall semester with me, but let me inform you now that I have no patience for those who do not want to learn. This class will be challenging, but that is the nature of college itself. This is an institution of learning, not a preschool."

"I had a male student once call me a 'hard ass.'" Brookes warned, causing Molly to gasp as she realised who he was referring to. "If you are anything like him, I suggest you resign from this class immediately. I don't teach time wasters."

Beth and Molly looked across at each other and couldn't help but giggle.

.

.

.

Beth pulled up onto the driveway and turned off the ignition in her truck. She'd gone for dinner with Molly after classes had got out for the day and it was already approaching dusk outside. The lights in her house were all off, except for Maggie and Glenn's bedroom. Great.

Casting a look at Daryl's house, she noticed his son sat there on a blanket on the driveway by the garage door, playing with some toys. She couldn't quite see Daryl, but she could hear the sounds of tinkering in his garage which implied he was in there meddling with his bike.

As Beth slammed her driver's door shut, the baby suddenly looked up from his toys to where the noise had come from.

"Da-da!" he squealed, looking straight at her, waving both his chubby fists in Beth's direction.

Beth beamed and waved back, making him gurgle with laughter. She had known a few babies in her time, but this one seemed to literally burst with happiness. If she hadn't seen them both together, it would be hard to reconcile this bundle of light with the gruff unsmiling redneck she had met on Saturday.

"Who's there Jax?" Daryl asked, coming out from the garage to see who Jackson was squawking at. He looked out and spotted Beth standing on her driveway.

"Oh," Daryl said, putting down his oiling can and cloth. "Hi… Beth, right?"

"That's right," Beth said, walking over towards Daryl and his son. "Sorry to disturb ya, but your baby wanted to say hello. Can I say hi?"

Daryl chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sure. He's a real lady killer though, that one. Watch out for him."

Beth laughed and went to sit down on the blanket next to Jackson.

"Hi little one!" she smiled, edging closer on the blanket to let Jackson grab at her shirt. "I'm happy to see you too."

Daryl watched her sat there, on the floor, playing with Jax, taking to him like a duck took to water. He couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous when he thought of the first week he'd had Jackson and how he'd had no fucking clue. At all. On his second day he'd got so frustrated that he went out and set fire to all the baby books Rick had given him in his yard. When he'd finally confessed what happened, Rick had just laughed. Daryl didn't think Beth needed a baby book. The scene they made together looked... natural. Daryl couldn't help but notice Beth was really pretty, as she sat there tickling Jax and making him giggle. How old was she again?

"What's his name?" Beth asked, looking up at Daryl. He didn't know what expression he was pulling, but apparently what she saw on his face was making her blush. He never did understand women.

"Jackson Dixon," Daryl replied. He noticed her lips twitch and couldn't resist smirking. "Yeah I _know_. I dunno what his momma was thinkin', giving him a name that rhymes. Crazy woman. He's just Jax to me, so don't matter."

Beth looked like she wanted to say something else, but stopped herself. "I like Jax anyway," she said kindly, her fingers trapped in Jackson's chubby fists.

"Me too."

"I hope you don't think I'm intruding, but Jax gave me such a _look _I couldn't resist. I love kids. And… I don't really know anyone else in the area yet, ya know? It's kinda lonely."

"I get ya," Daryl said, thinking of how just about the only people he'd been chatting to outside of work recently were Rick and that asian guy Glenn.

"You do?" Beth encouraged.

"Yeah," said Daryl, thinking of the family that'd been living there before. The wife, Sharon, had walked around like she had a stick up her ass and stared at him on his bike with thinly veiled disgust. "The people who rented your place before you weren't real friendly. Makes a change to have Glenn banging on my door asking me to play video games, I guess."

Beth giggled. "Yeah, he seems pretty insistent you're gonna be his new Call of Duty buddy."

"Is that right?" Daryl smirked, unable to resist joking along with her.

"I think he's already picked your team name," she snickered. "So I'd get practising. Gotta make Jax proud."

"I'll get my army uniform ready."

"Map!" Jackson chimed in, before turning his attention to a quarter lying on the tarmac. Map was currently Jackson's favourite noise, alongside "Da" and "Ba-ba."

"You know, you really should watch what's lying around this garage," Beth said softly, watching Jackson gnawing on a quarter. "Babies can choke on all kindsa things, even coins. Think of all the things your daddy had to stop you hurting yourself with - it's pretty dangerous to let a baby play with anything they find."

Daryl's eyes narrowed. "What business is that of yours?" he growled, the gentle tone suddenly gone from his voice. Her, bringing up his father... He was so fucking _sick_ of people thinking it weren't right that Daryl Dixon was looking after a baby all by himself. Daryl wasn't an idiot; he heard what folk whispered about him in town. But he _wasn't his fucking father. _He would _never _be like him.

"I just thought -"

"- thought what? That I'm a bad father? I ain't gonna sit here and get lectured on how to parent by some dumb college bitch I don't even know! You spend five minutes with a baby and think you know shit? Hell, you're just pissin' about all day, you got no idea how life really works."

Daryl's angry words reverberated throughout the garage. Jackson suddenly burst into tears, clearly upset by his dad's outburst. Well that was just fucking fantastic.

"Y-you're right, I'm sorry - I," Beth stammered, her cheeks flushing a furious shade of red, eyes completely avoiding his furious stare.

"You should be, you -"

Daryl suddenly drifted off as he met her wide eyes, unsure of himself. As he looked at her obvious distress he could feel all his rage quickly evaporating, which was extremely unnerving. Shit, now he even felt guilty.

If he was honest about it, he knew that she wasn't trying to be controlling and judgmental, just being helpful. Beth didn't seem like the kinda girl to throw out judgment on others real easy. Here was some pretty girl who, for some bizarre reason unknown to Daryl, had decided to come over and talk to him and he'd just been cruel to her. He was such an _idiot_.

"Aw, hell Jax," Daryl mumbled, reaching over to scoop up the tearful Jackson up into his arms. "Please don't cry anymore." He looked up at Beth's stricken expression, who looked like she might start sobbing alongside Jackson. "...either of you," he added awkwardly.

There was an uncomfortable pause, the tense silence only invaded by Jackson's soft whimpering.

"Look, I'm sorry," Daryl said remorsefully, rocking Jackson with one arm and chewing on his thumb with the other, wondering why the hell he couldn't control his temper. "I'm new to whole dad thing. Guess I am a bit rough round the edges."

"It's okay," Beth said quietly, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. Sat timidly on the blanket on the floor, she still looked like a puppy that Daryl had just kicked in the face.

Daryl groaned. "No, it's not. I'm a dick sometimes… Well, a lot of the time," he added as an afterthought. "You were just bein' nice. And I shouldn'ta gone off like that."

"And I shoulda realised you're just oversensitive, being a new father and all." Beth said, smiling up mistily at him.

Daryl wasn't sure how much he liked being called oversensitive, but if it got her to stop looking so sad and start smiling again he'd let her call him whatever she goddamn wanted.

"And for the record, I don't think you're a bad father." Beth declared firmly, looking at Jackson in Daryl's arms, who had stopped bawling now the adults had calmed down.

"Thanks," Daryl gruffed. He wanted to say more but his mouth had run dry, throat closing up, and he couldn't seem to force any more words out. Something about this girl made him nervous. He wasn't sure if he liked it.

"You're welcome," Beth replied, looking at him with blue eyes that made him feel even stranger in his stomach. Shit.

"And err, if ya ever need a cuppa sugar or anything… just let me know, a'ight?" Daryl blurted out, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. If Merle was here, he'd definitely laugh his ass off at Daryl's painful attempts to make conversation.

Beth beamed back at him, which made him feel slightly better. "Sure, I'll let you know. Night Jackson," she said, leaning in to stroke the little boy's head, who was still clutched in his daddy's iron-like grip. "Night Daryl."

"G'night Beth."

.

.

.

A/N: Daryl and Beth get to talk properly for the first time. Question Daryl's parenting skills and you set off his berserk button! I know Beth just took it this time, but she barely knows him and it took her completely by surprise. Next time he loses his temper she's not gonna just sit there idly. Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To the reviewer who said this story converted them to the Bethyl ship, you are wonderful, and welcome aboard! This ship is definitely sailing.

.

.

.

"Do you wanna come with me to this party at my brother's friend's house on Friday?" Molly asked Beth as they made their way out of Mr Brookes' class. They had survived their two hour lecture on Herman Melville, although barely. Whilst Beth absolutely loved reading, she had been astonished to discover just how tedious Brookes managed to make Moby Dick seem. It was any wonder students left his class _alive, _let alone with a 4.0.

"Uh… maybe?" Beth said noncommittally. It wasn't that she necessarily didn't want to go, but she wouldn't know anyone else going apart from Molly. She hadn't even met Terry yet, although she'd heard a lot about him.

"C'mon, don't be so boring," Molly teased. "It'll be fun!"

Beth sighed. "If I say no, is there any chance you'll just let it go?"

"Nope," Molly grinned.

"Alright, I'll go," Beth said, defeated. "But _no _drink driving, okay?"

Molly made some sort of squealing noise and nodded furiously, grabbing onto Beth like she was like holding on for dear life. "Of course not! And… Oh!"

"What?" Beth asked, looking around.

"Hot guy alert," Molly muttered, reaching one hand up to toss her hair out. Beth rolled her eyes. Really?

The guy ahead of them _was _definitely good looking. He was well-built, wearing dark jeans, a grey t-shirt and a navy baseball cap. He looked older than Molly or Beth, but definitely of college age. He smiled at the pair, waiting by the door ahead, holding it open for them to pass through.

"Evenin'," he said directly to Beth, as she and Molly crossed him. He was grinning down at her - she thought he must have been easily six foot.

"Hi," she smiled back shyly, peeping up at him through her lashes.

"Nice day," the man commented, as if they were in the habit of exchanging conversation. Molly stared across at Beth, open mouthed. Beth shot her a quick warning glare. Molly was many things, but subtle was not one of them.

"It is," Beth agreed, not sure what else to say. What else _was _there to say about a summer in Georgia? It hardly varied all that much. "Alright, well, bye."

"See ya," he replied, looking after her a little while before turning on his heel in the opposite direction. Beth could already sense Molly's excitement. Crap, she was not going to live this down.

"Who was _that?_" Molly asked eagerly, as soon as they were out of earshot. "How do you know him?"

"Stop talking so loudly!" Beth hissed, speaking through her teeth. "I don't know; I've never spoke to that man before in my life."

"Really? He was very cute," Molly giggled, scanning the hallway as if she suddenly expected him to reappear. "You should ask him out or somethin'."

"Molly, I don't even know his _name_," Beth admonished, exasperated. "I am not about ta ask some random guy out. He was cute though, you're right. Anyway, let's go grab some lunch, I am _starvin'_. What you want to eat? Is it real hot in here or is that just me?"

"Alright," Molly agreed, a wide grin on her face. "Whatever you say."

.

.

.

Unfortunately, Molly didn't shut up about mystery boy. Driving home, Beth realised that she needed to find Molly a distraction and _fast. _She didn't know how the girl had ever coped with being single. It had been three months or so since Beth had split up with Jimmy, but she wasn't really looking for anyone else just yet. It felt right being single right now. Besides… she had found herself thinking about her gruff next door neighbour a little too often. Since her last clash with Daryl a week ago, they'd only waved and exchanged greetings on her way to and from college. He was like a puzzle she was just itching to get to the bottom of. Unfortunately, she doubted she'd ever really get the chance.

"Maggie, Glenn! I got pizza!" she hollered as she walked through the front door. Maggie had sent her a text earlier, asking if she could pick up a couple of pizzas on the way home from college as she didn't feel like cooking.

Maggie had just taken an administrative job at a graduate recruitment agency in Marietta, the next town over. They'd all been taking it easy with the cooking this week, ordering lots of takeout, as Beth and Maggie were both so busy adjusting to their new lifestyles.

"In here!" Glenn called from the living room. Beth could hear the sounds of frantically tapped buttons and gunshots, which meant he was clearly on his xbox again. Glenn mostly worked nights so he was free during the day, meaning that Beth usually walked into the living room to find him sat on the couch, shooting things.

What Beth didn't expect to see when she walked in was the backs of _two _male heads on the couch.

"Daryl?" she said disbelievingly, almost dropping the pizza boxes in her hands. "I'm sorry, I… I didn't know you were joinin' us."

Daryl and Glenn both looked up, spotting Beth. Daryl put his controller down and stood up to face her, video game forgotten.

"Glenn, err… invited me over," he gruffed, looking a little sheepish. She wondered if he still felt a little embarrassed after their last real conversation, although Beth had already quite forgiven him. "Thought ya knew," he added irritably, shooting Glenn a pissed look, to which Glenn kindly paid no notice.

"Well I'm glad you came," Beth replied, smiling warmly. "It's nice to see ya again."

"It is?" Daryl asked, looking like he wasn't too sure of that himself.

"Yeah, of course it is," she reassured. "Where's Jax?"

"He's here… Sleepin' in his carrier. Maggie's been cooing over 'im in the kitchen."

Beth laughed. "Somehow, that don't surprise me."

There was a lull in conversation which Daryl made no effort to break. She wondered if he did this with other people too - just drift off halfway through a conversation. Beth cleared her throat.

"Well, alright boys, let's eat. Glenn! Stop killin' things for two minutes."

"But _Beth,_" Glenn whined. "It's my new game, Left 4 Dead. I'm so badass at killing zombies! I've already completed the campaign mode twice."

"I don't care. I want pizza. So does Daryl."

"Yes ma'am," Daryl affirmed.

"Daryl just doesn't like playing because he can't kill shit on this game," Glenn sassed, reluctantly packing up the controllers and game cases.

"Fuck off, Rhee." Daryl scoffed, lobbing a cushion at his head. "The game ain't even realistic. Guns lyin' all over the place, multiple respawns…"

"Oh so you'd be _great _in a real apocalypse, it's just the unlimited guns that's the problem."

Daryl snorted. "Naw, look here ya idiot -"

Beth stood there with her hands on her hips, looking at them both exasperatedly. It was like being in a house with toddlers, not fully grown men. She rather suspected Jackson was already more mature than Glenn and his daddy. She looked up at the doorway to see Maggie standing there, looking equally bemused. Maggie rolled her eyes at Beth. _Men. _

Beth shrugged at her and picked up the pizza boxes off the coffee table, heading in the direction of the kitchen, leaving the bickering men behind.

"When you two are done measuring your manhoods, I'll be in the kitchen with Beth and Jax," Maggie's voice called from the doorway.

.

.

.

It was so relaxing, just the four of them, hanging out in the kitchen. The kitchen had always been Beth's favourite place in a house; she could remember the days when she, Maggie and Shawn would all pile in and sit at the counter chatting nonsense while Annette baked up scrumptious pies using the fruit that grew in their garden.

Beth sighed. She missed her mom.

At the table, Maggie was picking Daryl's brains about her car. It was an old Toyota that had seen better days, but the steering wheel had recently been very stiff to turn; she struggled to make it lock in full-circle.

"I'm back at the garage on Saturday, bring her along sometime and I'll take a look," Daryl offered, shrugging casually. "Sure it ain't nothin' major."

"You're starting work again?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, Saturday."

"What are you going to do about Jackson?" Maggie questioned, indicating the sleeping bundle in his carrier next to them.

"I dunno yet," Daryl grunted. "Been speakin' to an agency. Most sitters don't wanna do Saturdays, that's the problem. I'm part-time, so I only gotta work four days a week, one of 'em is a half day, so ain't too much time I need."

"How much time?" Beth asked quickly.

"Three and half days," Daryl shrugged. "Why?"

"I could look after Jax...?" Beth suggested, pizza in her hand suddenly forgotten. "I mean, I babysat all through high school. I like doing it."

Daryl looked slightly taken aback by her suggestion, as if she'd just offered to jump on the table and strip naked for him. He seemed to consider her for a moment, before he shook his head.

"I couldn't ask ya to do that. You've got college to think of."

"Yeah," agreed Maggie, a warning tone to her voice. "Co-llege. Where you study? Not look after babies?"

"_Maggie,_" Beth hissed back. If there was one thing guaranteed to set off Beth's temper, it was her sister treating her like a child incapable of making decisions.

"Look, I've only got college Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. Wednesdays I'm out by one. It could work. I'll take him for the other three and a half days," she explained, getting more and more animated as she thought her plan through.

"I dunno…" Daryl began.

"It's perfect! I live next door, what's more convenient than that? Plus, this way I can save up a little extra for college and… Unless… Oh god!" Beth exclaimed, suddenly mortified as a horrid thought crept into her head. "You might not even want me lookin' after Jax, seein' as I've got no professional training and all. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so presumptuous."

Daryl shook his head a little too quickly. "Naw, I trust ya with Jax. It's not that at all."

"Then what?" Beth asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

Daryl looked extremely reluctant to answer. When he realised they were all waiting for him to speak and weren't just gonna let it drop, he sighed. "I just don't wanna ruin your college experience by saddlin' ya with a baby that ain't yours."

Beth frowned to herself. While it was true, that if she was looking after Jackson she wouldn't be able to fall through the front door at three in the morning after a heavy night at Thirsty Thursdays… but that was never really Beth's style anyway. She liked to go to parties once in a while, but she'd never been a crazy party girl. If anything, her friends thought she was too straight-laced. Even to herself, she didn't really understand why she wanted to help Daryl out so much, but she somehow instinctively knew that doing that would make her happier than any dumb college party.

Beth touched his arm with her hand. "You ain't ruining anything," she said truthfully.

Daryl's eyes whipped down to stare at the hand touching his arm, as if he was worried that it would suddenly start trying to strangle him. He looked so unsettled that she had to resist the urge to laugh, knowing it wouldn't go down well. She slowly drew her hand away, turning her attention back to Maggie and Glenn, who were looking at each other, as if having some sort of silent argument.

"I fink itssa great plunn," Glenn mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.

"_Glenn_! Close ya mouth," Maggie scolded, smacking his thigh.

"What_?_" Glenn asked, coughing on the chunk in his throat. "I think it's good. Beth loves babies and this way her and Daryl can… Err, it's good for both of 'em."

Maggie looked suspiciously at her boyfriend. "It is, is it?"

"Yeah, I mean Mags, just look at the pair of..." Glenn broke off mid-sentence under the force of Maggie's furious glare. "...I mean, if Daryl and Beth think it's a good idea, so should we. Up to them, ain't it?"

Maggie groaned in resignation. "Well, I guess you're right… It's Bethy's life, not mine. As long as it won't get in the way of her studyin', daddy'll probably be thrilled she's got a reason ta stay away from too many drunken college parties."

Beth grinned, privately extremely relieved that her sister wasn't going to embarrass her by insisting she couldn't. "Yep, exactly."

"Have I even gotta choice?" Daryl asked, looking from one meddling Greene sister to the other.

"Nope," they said in unison.

"Jesus," Daryl groused, although the small smirk on his lips gave him away. "Alright. Ya wanna come by Saturday morning round eight, I'll fill ya in on his routine 'n shit? Not too early for ya teenage brain?"

"Eight's fine. Need me to remind ya? I know old people forget things a lot," Beth teased back. Daryl's nostrils flared. Unlike most college students, Beth had spent all her life growing up on a farm, so getting up early wasn't any trouble for her. If anything, eight was a lie-in.

The decision made - and really, Daryl mused to himself, how did he already end up in so deep with one family? - the four of them went back to debating Glenn's video game and who would survive the longest in a Zombie apocalypse. Glenn had some very interesting theories involving cellophane wrap and baseball bats. Maggie went to grab the last slice of pizza until Glenn suddenly snatched it out of her hand. Maggie swore loudly and reached up to grab it back, resulting in the two grappling with each other.

Beth side-eyed Daryl as if to say _this is what I have to live with. _

Daryl rolled his eyes back in sympathy but he found he couldn't really feel sorry for Beth. He couldn't help thinking that if this had been his worst problem growing up, watching Merle bickering over pizza with his main squeeze, his young adult life would've been pretty sweet.

Maggie and Glenn's fight over who got the last slice of pizza suddenly got a bit out of control, waking a groggy Jackson up from his nap. Everyone froze, waiting to see if he was going to back to sleep. Just when they thought he would, his snuffling noises escalated and he began to wail. Violently.

"Aw, Jax man," Daryl sighed, resigned to his fate. "It's alright, I got ya, baby boy," he said, reaching over to pull the screaming Jackson out of his carrier. "Unless..."

He looked up at Beth hopefully.

"So, uh, you wanna start now or what?"

Maggie burst out laughing.

.

.

.

A/N: Glenn is 100% a Bethyl fanboy. I don't even question it. I used to live in a house with several twenty-something boys and trust me - they don't grow up. These guys all have high-paying jobs in the city and still spend their evenings running around trying to teabag each other and arguing over who is better at Fifa. And yeah, I know Beth has got the fantasy freshman schedule, which I _never _managed to swing at registration, but _sssshh_. Who's the mystery boy Beth spoke to? Hmm?


End file.
